


Benthos

by Morbidfeatures



Series: Words [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Vague cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidfeatures/pseuds/Morbidfeatures
Summary: Benthos: The flora and fauna found on the bottom, or in the bottom sediments of a sea, lake, or other body of water





	Benthos

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for reference to rape. Not graphic.

Above the ripples of the lake an engine is turned off and he emerges further into consciousness at the prickling sound of a car door opening foggie voices warble down to where he's chained, a girl and two boys.

Suspended in water and at the edge of wakefulness, not being able to open his eyes just yet, Jason thinks it odd. It's cold outside, usually teens come when the leaves on the trees are green and it's warm so they can swim.

Why are they here?

Does it matter? No. he's too tired for the hunt and punish game. Though he doesn't like the feeling of - _ wet-cold-danger!- _ His limbs are heavy lined with lead, there's no escape this time, the choking pressure of water his lungs makes sure of it.

* * *

The teens in question didn't come to party at least not originally, but if they did, who's to stop them from having fun on such a happy occasion, they finally did it! After years of planning and shared knowing glances Tate is dead and with her all trace of evidence pointing to them.

Most of the three ‘friends’ are still reliving the event of earlier that day. Tate's warm body rapidly cooling underneath them as each had their fill, still in shock at their violent actions. Only Sarai is truly happy, not that she would tell the two boys that. 

She has no idea where the distaste for her former best friend came from. Was it when they were both grouped together all those years ago in kindergarten? Or maybe when her old man admitted drunkenly that he'd rather have her as a daughter? Tate was always so perfect, everyone in town thought so from grades to looks she excelled past ordinary.

Tate, the responsible one that their teachers fawned over. 

Tate the scholarship guarantee going to Cornwall university.

Tate, the good girl who lectured her in a motherly fashion that she shouldn't involve herself with a crowd like John and Jamie.

_ Who's she to tell me what to do!  _ Johnny was the only guy she knew that didn't give a shit about her best friend. So what if he's a bit aggressive with an unhealthy interest in rituals. She thought it was pretty cool that they didn't let anyone's opinion sway them.

In any case it's a relief to know she'll no longer be compared to the freshly dead girl in the trunk. Sarai blows a blond hair away from her eyes and gestures to her boyfriend who casually sat inside the van smoking. “Turn it up a bit more.”

When the guitar rift comes she sways a bit letting the alcohol warm her stomach, she stumbled over to the beaten up trunk and knocked with her beer bottle. “Hear that bitch, I know how much you loved rock.” she laughs. 

Johnny -her boyfriend- rolled his eyes and asked Jamie to help him with the body. She casually watches from her seat as the two boys opened the trunk and heft the body near the lake setting her down to tie a heavy boulder to her ankles.

Tate looks beautiful even in death it's honestly unfair, dead people should be ugly with bulging veins and rigour mortis or some shit. She's badly bruised but Sarai wants to cut into her stomach, like paint on canvas she'd flay her. John says she can't do that, something about leaving an MO or whatever. 

Her lips twist unknowingly into an ugly frown that makes the boys nervous, they know the trouble behind that expression. She ignores them and sneers down at her former friend.  _ See you sweet-no longer-virginal-Tate. _

“Sarai knock it off with the staring it's creepy.” John snapped.

the blonde girl snarls and starts to search for lighter fluid so the stupid 'ritual' can commence. She wanted to go home and sleep as she didn't believing in her boyfriends religion. “Right, I'll set the fire.”

They watch her leave in silence. “Jesus dude where'd you find her.” Jamie mutters.

His friends on and off again girlfriend got on his nerves. From the first meeting he could tell there was something sinister beneath her whiney personality.  _ Lo' and behold. _

John shrugs. They chat and tie the girls ankles with rope while the song enters into solo vocals.

* * *

The ugly screechy music reaches down the lake and causes the maggots in his ear to pulse and scare writhing in panicked motion, Jason wants to take an axe and hack away at the radio. However rising from sleep takes effort and he's tired.

The gaggle of teens above talking animatedly- about what? his rotted ears can't tell because of the lakes thick layer of ice preventing discernable sound except it's echoes- they screech and giggle in mischief not letting him sleep and most likely doing something bad. He should be up serving the punishment for dirtying his and Mama's land. 

Yes, they're doing wrong things. Leaving his tongue thick in his mouth curling at how nasty they are. Bad. bad. bad. 

It's hard to open his eyes after so long being frozen he nearly gives up. There's nothing to see anyways just an endless expanse of dark blue. But the familiar tugging in his head keeps his lids from shutting again. 

When he opens his eyes It's his mother that greets him.  _ Time to get up.  _ He sees her floating with him in the water, clothes completely dry looking like the loving hugs she used to give him. He wants burrow into her chest and never come for air. Miss you.

Mama warmly reminds him smiling with rosy cheeks.  _ Time to get up Jason. _

He whines low wanting her to understand how cold and tired he was. 

_ I know my baby _ . She raises an aged hand almost touching the side of his mask he leans forward in anticipation to brush against her forgiving hand but before she can a distinct female scream starts high and cuts off for a strangled noise with male laughter following. It breaks the vision and he looks to the surface in annoyance.   
__

_its trespassers and they're causing such a rocus_. Mama spits her brows crinkling with anger, oh how he missed her voice. how long has he waited and felt alone under the lake beginning to think she had left him for good? should have known better. Mama wouldn't abandon him.  
  
 _my sweet boy you know what you have to do._ Yes he does, it's one of the few things he knows instinctively and embracing her demand for blood warms the chilled meat of his bones, makes him strong. _kill them_. His legs move, the chain tethering to the lake bed pulls taught in tension. the wish to obey shared in a bond hatred of those disgusting teens staining his home and rutting like rabbits on his grounds.

They're polluting his land.  _ kill them. _

The group lights a campfire he observes the edge of it, the erratic movement of figures, beer cans are thrown carelessly at the lake and a couple skid above him blocking out the view of the moon the only form of light he has.

  
How should he do it? He contemplates as he struggles in trying to break free. Quick and creeping or painful and drawn out to make up for lost time?   
  
_ like this _ she pushes images into his mind of rope and knife, string them up and let them bleed out like pigs on a farm. 

_ It's what they deserve  _ she nods approvingly.

Mama always had the best ideas. 

He tugs his ankles to the point of breaking but no matter how hard he pulls or how his bloodlust sings the chain that his last hunts tricked him into failed to break, he tries anyway for the sake of his mother.   
  
Something bigger than a can is tossed in landing with a sick thud on hard ice splayed limbs, a deer? he stops his struggle momentarily, a shadow of one, The ice underneath cracks but doesn't break.

The teens that had been sitting around the fire argue for several moments on how to proceed with the stuck body before one of them steps on to the frozen ground where Jason can see the shadow of footsteps carefully walking towards the shadow.

_ Yank them down and don't let them up until their lungs are full, drown them like they drowned you. _

* * *

”Jamie be careful!” a female voice calls. Another shushed her.   
  


The one named Jamie doesn't respond. Shaking in his sweater he makes his way towards the body placing his foot in precise steps. It takes a lot to not look down instead staring straight forward as to not lose nerve. Then stomp on the frozen lake breaking pieces creating a small hole. He's careful not to fall in.

It's like trying to break concrete at first but eventually his steel toed boot starts cracking the frozen lake

He jabs his foot a little too hard and the ice gives way causing him to stumble at one heart stopping point. “S-shit” 

“Jamie!”

“I'm fine.” Jamie smiles in relief his feet are wet and he can already feel the biting cold nipping at his wet toes. He glares at the body of his used to be crush naked and only partially submerged in the water dragged down by the heavy rock she tied to. A kind of assurance that her body won't float up in the summer months. The sight is the best kind of euphoria, this whole situation is a literal wet dream. Something he never expected to see outside snuff porn.”-you always were the hotter one Tate. Should have taken me up on that date.” He huffs his own little obituary. “Oh well, I'll always remember your tight ass.”

He kicks her in.

* * *

Jason watched in total stillness.

It's a body that ripples waves and sinks fast to the bottom. he watches her float down deeper into darkness until the boulder she's chained to touches dirt a few paces away from him, distantly it registered that the girl floating with him is dead.

Like him the body is tied to a rock. Unlike him this body is completely bare. He studies it and figures by the long trailing hair and breast that it's a woman. maybe she came already dead and the teens drove all the way here to dispose of the body it really isn't that rare of an occurrence.   
  
Bodies are discarded down here constantly it's an underwater grave littered with remains of bones both young and old from boating accidents to murders a few of which he'd done himself. but what's different about this one? His head, full of water, notices the bruises and bites like a mualing had accursed her body tiny and left naked in death, but doesn't register how they were gotten.   
  
She  _ looks _ alive. Just hurt, littered with bruises that his subconscious inform him are handprints on her hips and thighs, breasts especially are a dark blue. Her neck is violently snapped sideways. That and her unmoving chest are the only indication she's dead.   
  
her body though unblemished so far as skin breaking wounds, looked rubbed raw. the sight is... disrespectful though he's seen many private places of victims. There's distaste on her behalf

Questions are muddled in his mind and not one stick out. Really he doesn't care. But he feels his mother get upset over the state of this one.

it catches up to him slowly that the teens up there, laughing as he thinks, had done dirty things to her pushed their sex into her even though she didn't want them. She probably screamed like mama did with Pa. In pain and misery through tears. then they killed the girl by snapping her neck and tossing her here like garbage. So cruel. So disgusting those rutting dogs. Bad. 

Human howls fill the air annoying him in its care free irresponsible imitation of predators the exact kind of foolery that has his body convulsing with hatred. his Mama's anger prickled his skin like a live wire. What do I do?   
  
_ when animals are bad they get put down.  _ She's right.   
  
his head snapped up to the campfire flame as it glitters before going dark. KILL THEM he'd show them a true predator. 

* * *

Above ground the two men shared a beer.   
  
When Jason rose from the lake at least one was fast asleep and the other rested an arm over eyes throat beared in a perfect slicing position.   
  
He stalks slowly up to the teen watching the slow rise of breath before grasping his hair and bringing the knife down in a single swooping motion.   
  
His eyes open wide hands flying to his throat trying feebly to stop the blood, gurgling.   
  
The commotion woke his friend whose face goes pale and stumbles over the chair with the speed that he backs away. The look of fear on the teen's face is something he relishes.

The boy slung a rock he dodged easily. Panting in terror. “Get away from me you freak!” and all at once his breathing hitches in choking fury, he rubs his blade methodically in his hand then tosses the rusty steel singing and quick as a whip, the boy running to the tree line, stops dead as the blade hits him in the back of his head, staining the locks of blond hair. The boy reaches as if to pull it out and assess the damage, Jason watches pleased as he falls into dirt.   
  
A female scream comes from the cabin his head snaps back at her eyes are frozen in fear, a look he knows like the back of his hand, the girl darts inside locking the door behind her. As if a lock could stop him.   
  
Oh, this is his favorite part. the chase. the kill.   
  


He stalks after her. Smashing the door from its hinges and relishing the scream that follows as the girl scrambles up the stairs and he loses sight of her as she rounds the corner. 

This reminds him of the hide and seek games the other kids at camp would play. They wouldn't allow him to join but Jason would watch. Enthkill. And guessing each kids hiding space, getting it correctly. He would ache to help them find but would never make his wish known.

The room has one window where you can see the lake, bushes trees as well as a spiked wooden gates. He's stock still for any creaking step or erratic breathing, the girl will have to make a sound sooner or later and he's good at playing the patient game.

He stretches his hearing to the max capacity and hears a slight whimper from the closet. He pretends for several moments- an eternity- to be looking for the girls outside then deliberately crosses the room leaving her to believe that he left. Found you.

He quickly grabs her shoulders yanking the blond girl violently out of hiding in the closet as he lifts her up she begs and thrashes in his hold.

“Please. Please.” She sobbed hard.

He hears her exploding into wet hiccups, blood pouring out of black painted lips.

When the killing was done he lumbers silent the three bodies are strewn around the place in various bloody displays that soothe him. The punishment has been met. And his mind is quiet once more. No trace of his mother though he reaches for her. He hates the wind down after kills. His own emotions confuse him needlessly contrite in where they come from.

Though he feels the most alive when he's chasing bad teens he'd rather they not come at all. But if they didnt come his Mama wouldn't talk to him. There's a flicker of her presence currently.

It's time to collect all the bodies and hide them away. The girls body in the fence is especially hard to pull out so he settles for ripping her clean from the pole. 

The next steps are easy. Drag the bodies to the shack with the others and he does so only having a bit of trouble fitting them in. There is so little space left but he manages.

_ Don't forget the one in the lake Jason.  _ His mother informs him.

Yes, he'd almost forgotten his earlier anger. Unlike the other teens the girl he felt deserved a proper burial. Mama would approve.

The place he emerged from is already re-frozen so he smashes the ice with his knife and sinks to the bottom. Able to see her hair weaving like seaweed and body swaying in a lulling fashion with the water like a commune and the lake plants join her, she is one with the variety of plants here.

He frowns rethinking the burial. The lake seemed to suit her, the girl could be happier here amongst the weeds that float towards the moon. 

Immediately he banished the thought. No no no, that makes no sense at all! the water is bad and there's fishes that suck on you as well as salt that stings eyes and piles of trash that he's tried so desperately to keep from piling up, how could anyone like the water.

Besides its crowded with other bodies down there she wouldn't want to be around people after what happened to her.

  
Mind made up he goes to cut the rope off of her ankles when a sudden burst of anxiety rises at the sight of his maggot ridden hand reaching her unblemished ankle, surely it disgusts her less than the touches of those teens.

He doesn't know why he cares. He cuts her out of the rope. She's limp in his arms like many bodies he's carried and together they floated up to the surface legs twined in blue paint thick and cold water. watching the moon cement itself above.

he lays her gently on the shore.

Again he reaches for her only to recoil at his hands. They've never bothered him before. In the company of this girl he feels shame, self loathing. It's not his fault he's like this!

a whimper pulls his throat he cradles his fist. He should cut her throat. Who was she to die unblemished and stare at him with dark eyes framed in a heart shaped face? he killed her killers!   
  


_ ' happy?' _ he thought in a half accusing manner.

  
her slightly parted lips give a twitch upward.   
  
_ no. _

His shoulders tense.    
  


maybe she's not happy because she doesn't have clothes. His mother nods in agreement _ good girls are shy when seen naked. they won't enjoy it. she'll be embarrassed, ashamed. _

This makes sense. He finds her pants stained and ripped, no use will come of it now, so he rummaged through luggage

Settling on pants and a warm sweater that reminds him of his mother he discovers how hard it is to pull an arm through a sweater hole. He has never attempted to help someone put on clothes it's frustrating when he can't get her arm through the hole.

His mother soothes his frustration _. Use the zipper dearest _ . He fumbles and unzips it.

When she's dressed he stands back to look at his work .

_ Happy now? _ He wonders

_ Yes _ . Her lips smile to reveal pearl white teeth with a front tooth broken off. Reminding him of a before time being little looking in the mirror to observe a fallen tooth. He was scared but Mama came and made it better. She put his tooth under his pillow much to his confusion then in the morning there were quarters!

Now when he does it with the teeth he gets from others coins don't appear no matter how long he keeps them.

He finds it amusing and stretches her mouth to see if any other tooth is gone but it's only that one.

The two lul into silence from where they st amongst the bushes not far from the sandy shore.

He's confused. Now's the time to put her underground with the others. usually After their punishment he gather all the bodies up in one spot and throws them into a shed to be buried when it gets full like he did earlier with the three teens. But the girl hasn't said anything mean to him. Her eyes don't accuse him of wrongdoing.

She's still smiling kindly.

Does she like playing hide and seek?the thought comes sudden. Did her mama hide teeth under her pillow for the fairy? Would she let me play hide and seek with her?

After a moment of contemplating he decided yes, she would.

Then another thought struck him.

Mama always goes away from time to time- leaving him alone without a single soul to interact with,  _ doesn't she know he's lost without her guidance?- _ and reappears when least expecalone though he loves mama more than anything and would wait forever for her he doesn't want to be alone.

This girl owes him.

He stares at her slouched form leaning against a tree trunk hair in disarray and tangled with lake plants.  _ You'll be my friend. _

Her lips don't move but they utter an agreement.  _ Yes _ .


End file.
